Fire and Demons
by The-Venus-House
Summary: You come up with a better title. Starry came from somewhere far away, she doesn't go out much, talk much and trust much. But she'll always trust one unconditionally...at least she hopes so.
1. To understand this I have to go way back

Hellion hated these three ponies. Starry could see why.

Midnight, a black unicorn with a messy dirty blond mane, her eyes remind her of sunrises. Even if they were filled with a burning hatred. She was the reason Starry had a scarred ear.

Forest, a dark green pegasus. He had a lime green messy mane and always smirking. Hellion's appalled by him. She said he's what Equestrians call a sex offender, an In rapist. Starry did not know what that meant, but she had a feeling it was something bad. His orange eyes did burn, however not with hate. Hellion didn't bother describing it.

Silva, the pink and reddish earth pony, had her mane in a ponytail and her tail had a band around it too. The gray-eyed earth wore a silk red scarf, but she had pounced on Starry and tried to knock her out through strangling her. When the small firein wasn't fighting back, Hellion took control not willing to go down like this. She kicked Silva away with her hooves.

She took pleasure in her surprised yelp.

Hellion took pride in being a wishing with consequences demon. Also an honest demon. She took pride in it.

If Midnight wishes for death upon her, someone else, even the unicorn herself could die instead. But, Hellion had a plan. It did involve her dying, but she'd take down those monster ponies down.

**Did I forget to add what made Silva so horrible? She sees our kind and subspecies as toys to play with.**

Starry would be left bleeding and not able to move, but she'd still be alive.

See, all of their kind had a bit of chaos inside them. That's how they can run fast despite having front paws and pony back legs which in any normal case would prevent speed. Thanks to myself, a being entirely made of chaos, Starry had too much of it. I wanted to burn this horrid place, but a special kind pony lives here and I'd hate for her to get hurt.

Horn glowing black and green, I was so excited as Midnight aims her magic on me. Anyone who lives by revenge and hatred is the true monster.

Oh, why are we considered a monster again? Well, I am a monster. Starry would only hurt bugs, if she hurt a pony, she'd probably cry about it. The murders in the past have been my fault so it's a bit unfair they're giving my host the credit.

"Starry!"

Starry's eyes shift to look at the owner of that angel-like voice.

The horn shatters into pieces as the beam hits, my laughing and her screams of pain create a demonic sound. In a blur, I see their terrified faces as black and green magic beams shoot from the body into their pathetic and cruel hearts.

Starry could feel blood streaming down where her horn used to be, the shock caused her to fall off the rock she was on and land hard onto the ground. Blood covered her vision. It was hard to wipe the blood away.

She could feel her mouth saying words but she could not hear them.

She tried to say a name.

It wouldn't work.

She tried a different one.

Nothing.

Starry tried the third one.

"I'm right here, I pr..promise everything will be okay..."

She feels someone hold her paw, making her feel better despite the agonizing pain.

"...S...Shy-Shy...hurt."

**Go ahead, get angry that I'm emotionally connecting an OC and a canon character. Go ahead and say all the things that are canon. At some point we're going to say, fuck canon, I'm doing what I want. And this chapter is first because it is very important.**


	2. Runaway

Mythic said they were all filled with a little chaos, but she had too much. That's why she had a horn in the first place.

It hurt a lot sometimes.

* * *

Icy blackness.

Sometimes she could feel her limbs, sometimes she could not.

Sometimes she could hear screaming, sometimes there was muffled talking.

She never even knew about her scars and bruises, she never saw them after all.

* * *

Something shot straight through her left ear and squealed. Colors rush into her vision to see something in front of her. It was differently colored and had a pointy thing on its forehead. Where the beam had come from. In a panic, she jumps over it and runs.

However, she did not have an idea where she was going.


	3. Saved and safe

This dark forest scared her. She had no idea what was hurting her, but it left scratches and made her whine in pain. Often, she would screech. Her fur was drenched from whatever happened last night, scaring her with those loud noises that would flash up the forest.

_Someone help! Please!_

She squeals softly stopping inches...from something. She did not know what it was. She did not recognize it. She saw something and her animal brain told her to hide in one of the tall things so the dark would cover her.

Her legs trembled, her eyes wanted to shut, her stomach hurt.

Everything hurt.

Tears spilled out of her eyes.

She hears a squeal and as a result, was startled and tried to climb down but she fell instead. She grits her teeth hearing and feeling a sicking crack. She could hear someone inching closer, she shuts her eyes as if that would make the danger go away. The pain seemed to double every second.

* * *

Usually, you would ask someone 'Are you alright' if they are crying or in pain. But, obviously, this creature was not okay. A wing looked broken, scars and bruises covered the body, an ear looked torn and would probably get infected. And when they fell, it looks like they broke a leg. Also, they were crying, so they were falling in the 'not okay' zone.

The creature strangely had front paws, but she swore they had pony back legs. She already knew they had red eyes, that's what startled her when she gazed over at the Everfree Forest. They were also green, had a messy green with black streaks mane, including the tail.

Fluttershy had only taken a few steps forward and barely could even breathe an attempted timid word when the creature suddenly shut its eyes and curled up and cries out in pain.

"Wait, you're hurting yourself-" Her panicked voice is interrupted by crying as purple flames lit up the creature's form.

But did not burn anything.

The closer she inched, the flames grew and the wailing increased. It took her a few seconds to realize, they were scared of her.

"I...It...It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

Suddenly, it began decreasing. They open their ruby-colored eyes. Their eyes looked teary but finally, let her come closer. It looked even worse closer up. Thank goodness she had a kit on her because this creature did not look like moving them would be the best course of action.

One of the paws looked weird...oh no.

When she lightly touched it, they hiss in pain.

It was broken too.

Fluttershy could feel them gazing at her through the whole healing process. She did not even know if they blinked. Finally, she put on the bandages. They look at them curiously. They let out a meow.

And she means an actual meow, it sounded female so she could only assume at the moment they were a girl. It startled her, because...

_What are these?_

Was she an animal?

"They're...bandages." She responses after getting over the shock.

However, this caused a more confused meow.

_What?_

"Bandages."

She tilts her head to the side.

Fluttershy did not understand why she was confused still. Then an odd thought appeared.

"Um, can you understand me?"

_What?_

Either she really could not understand English...or had bad hearing. But, she seemed to understand when she reassured her the poor thing would not be hurt. She clearly heard her, didn't she?

Then felt concern, she just stumbled into a place where she couldn't understand anyone. So Fluttershy did the only thing she thought of.

* * *

It was worth a try to attempt to teach her how to speak English...by speaking it to her.

First of all, she wanted to find out if she was an animal...or just part animal. Second of all, she did not even know the smaller's name and had no idea how to address her.

So she tried by introducing her name.

Over.

And over.

"I'm, uh, Fluttershy." She felt like she's said this a million times. Maybe her awkwardness was due to her feeling like she was talking to herself.

"But..ter...fly?"

"What, no, not butterfly..." She pauses realizing the other spoke. "It's really nice you spoke...but, that's not my name."

Here we go...again.

This went for days.

Sometimes it went from Butterfly to Shy-Shy.

Fluttershy noticed she did not even know how to sleep in a bed correctly. She had a spare room in her cottage for her to use. But she also noticed every time she used the stairs, she would fail to climb down and break something. As a result, she'd cry out. In desperation, Fluttershy used third person to try to get through her head that her name was Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, I sorry." She whimpers one day as she's getting her leg treated. Again.

"It's okay-" Fluttershy stops mid-sentence at the smaller's words. "Oh, you got it right. It's still okay."

* * *

Weeks later they were looking at the stars, Fluttershy was gazing at her eyes gleaming at the sky and remembering whenever the small one saw her, her eyes shined like stars.

"I hope you don't mind, but can I give you a name?"

She looks over, yawns and nods. "Yes, I've never had one."

**Yes, I know. You've told me when I asked for your name.**

"So, you don't mind if I call you...Starry?"

She hums in thought. "Why that one?"

"Well, um, because I thought it was fitting."

She nods. "Alright then." Her tail swishes back and forth similar to a happy dog.

To be truthfully honest that's how she referred to her in her head. But, now it was official.


	4. Books and Dragons

"I guess Twilight is fine," Starry waves her paw with a timid look upon her face.

"The book you complain about, or the pony?" Fluttershy asks though she has a feeling the green pony didn't like Twilight Sparkle.

She moves her cup of coffee around, "Both, but I'm talking about the pony."

"Is it because she moved into the library?"

Starry scoffs, "O...Of course not, it's not like I'm going to complain I have to ask someone to read a book."

* * *

She had half of a mind to just kick the door down, demanding why Twilight _had_ to move into this tree library. But, she was told many times it wasn't nice to destroy doors just because you were angry. And she was too shy for it. She tries to knock nicely, but she ended up pounding.

_Fuck._

The unicorn opens the door and of course, her mouth moves before her brain.

"I can see why you're called Twilight Sparkle." Starry shakes her head, "Sorry, anyway, I need to look at a book."

Starry wasn't surprised when the other just stared at her, everyone she met for the first time did that. Even though she's seen her blood-red eyes before. But, eventually, she snapped to her senses and allowed her in. Starry hoped that no one messed up the order of the books. She wasn't organized obsessed, a lie, but she preferred the books where she left them.

To her joy, they were organized, she grabs the book she was looking for and opens the first pages. A few pages in, she glares.

"And the stupid mare who might be a robot reward goes to this one." Starry sighs dramatically. She hears someone else walking, but she notices they didn't sound like a pony. Starry tenses up and whips around.

It was a dragon. A small one.

"Are you a dragon?"

He nods, but her red squinting eyes made him feel much too intimidated to talk.

"I expected dragons to be bigger." She thought since Fluttershy was scared of dragons, the big ones, she assumed all dragons were like that.

Well, that was kind of offensive.

"Well, I've got to go, I'll return this book, granted I don't burn the cancer in it."

She packs the book in the bag she carried and gets out of there, feeling awkwardness and guilt pulling at every nerve. Great impression she sure made. She blamed the book. But, she would not really burn it, that would be a waste of her fire.

* * *

Starry seemed upset about something. She was hardly drinking her tea. She'd usually be complaining about the book she got, but she was silent.

She sighs, "So, I saw a dragon today,"

"It probably was Spike-"

"But, I worry I might have offended him. I just always thought dragons were big and scary looking. He's small and cute." She gulps down her tea. "I'll apologize if I ever see him again."


	5. Sick

Fluttershy and Starry both assumed since she was warm like a fireplace, there was no way she could get cold.

Oh.

How wrong they were.

Fluttershy hurriedly brought Starry inside, she was cold to the bone.

"It...hurts. I can't see." The firein whines and whimpers. "And it's really cold, I can't feel my body."

**Maybe...she has the cold kind of fever? She needs heat instead of the usual.**

She put Starry to bed, telling her she'd be right back, despite Starry not being able to hear her.

It felt like icy walls were closing on her.

"Fluttershy?"

No answer.

D...Did Fluttershy leave her alone?

"Butterfly?" She tried to sound louder.

What if she's dead? She wouldn't just leave me, right? Right?

Suddenly something hot was thrown on her body and something warm on her head. She now could see, even it was blurred. Finally could hear Fluttershy's voice even if it was faint.

"Is that better?"

Starry nods. "I guess I can almost freeze." She laughs weakly.


End file.
